


Pastel

by wastedlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ashton is scum bruh like ohmygod, calum is confused af, fucking cliche af stuff in places, he's like luke in calendar just let me stab him pls, luke is such an art ho, mikey really loves drawing calum, mikey was hurt real bad, triggering topics are brought up often so please read the archive warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedlucas/pseuds/wastedlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just thinks Calum is the most beautiful work of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel

**PROLOGUE**

_MICHAEL'S POV_

I watched as the slender boy's knee bounced up and down. His tongue slightly stuck out from between his beautiful, pearly teeth as gently licked his lips not knowing what he was doing to me. The tapping of his pencil was becoming insistent, but no one would say a word.

Nobody would say anything as they watched the boy struggle with the test placed in front of him. Everyone else had finished at least twenty minutes and just watched as he suffered. I looked at the clock sadly realizing the bell would ring in moments and sighed gently as I returned my attention back the boy seeing he wasn't even halfway done.

As the bell rang everyone began to exit the room as if they didn't just witness someone fail. I stayed still in my seat frowning slightly as the boy stood up and took his text to the teacher that gave him a look that was identical to my own.

The boys baseball cap covered head dropped slowly as he exited the room. Even with his head down the single tear and look of disappointment was unable to be missed on his face. I was about to follow him out of the room to go comfort him, but then I remembered. I couldn't. That was the passed when the boy with the beautiful, soft skin and curly, brown hair loved me, but now love wouldn't even come close to the emotions the boy feels towards me.

I just had to stare as the boy I loved carried on with his day hiding his emotions behind the fake smile I was too familiar with and just wished I could change everything, but as I looked down at the new drawing in my sketch book all I could think was...

_Oh how beautiful he is in pastel._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I never write very long prologues, but the actual chapters all average around 1000 words. Again, please take the archive warning seriously. If you are easily triggered by such things please do not continue to read this story.


End file.
